Wait, 18 In Total!
by TsundereShiroDimSum
Summary: The nations meet the 18 districts of Hong Kong! OCs and OOC-ness galore cause I'm a new fanfic writer. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing and publishing a fanfiction. I haven't let anyone beta-read this yet, so there might be some mistakes. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a usual day at the World Meeting for the Asians. South Korea was trying to grope China, Taiwan was taking notes, and Hong Kong was texting Iceland. All as usual. But everyone was shocked when Hong Kong excused himself and left the meeting room early._ Wait, doesn't he usually leave with the other Asians?_ everyone thought. This lead to a round of gossip among the nations. Nobody listened to Germany, until he shouted, "What is there so important about Hong Kong?!"

"Even Ice doesn't know! How strange is this?!"Denmark piped up.

Germany mentally facepalmed. _Even Iceland doesn't know why Hong Kong left earlier…_

America suddenly yelled," Hey dudes, we should go and check out Hong Kong's house! Maybe he has something to do there."

"That seems a good idea, aru…"

"Yeah, we should like, totally check out Hong Kong's house!"

"America, what an awesome idea you have over there!"

And so, the nations left for Hong ong's house, with China leading the way.

~Time skip~

The nations arrived in front of Hong Kong's house. "英国, I think you should knock on the door, ahen."China said.

_I hope Hong Kong still doesn't hold a grudge against me…_thought England as he knocked on the door. The door opened and an auburn-haired, black-eyed girl peeked out. She saw the nations and asked,"Hello. Who are you looking for?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, the story takes place. Translations here:**

**英国****[Chinese]: England**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there, Shiro's back with Chapter 2! Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Uhh, we're looking for a…Leon Wong?" said England.

"Oh, so you're looking for him! He's a bit busy right now, but I could always tell him that we have visitors! I'm Elaine Wong. Feel free to have a seat in here!" Elaine smiled. The nations took a closer look at Elaine.

"Igirisu-san, why does Elaine-san have eyebrows that are nearly as thick as yours?" Japan asked.

"What?!" England was shocked. He never noticed that!

"Ve, bella~ What a pretty necklace you have there~" Italy simply stared at Elaine's necklace. It had a pendant dangling from the chain. The pendant was red and yellow, with a pattern of a dragon and the word "城" on it.

"Well…maybe I should go fetch Leon now…" Elaine was quite embarrassed by the nations and offered to get Hong Kong. She ran up the stairs, but only for her to bump into someone. And to get knocked over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You could always use Elaine if you want. Her district identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Translations here:**

**城****[Chinese]: City**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got Chapter 3! Three cheers for Shiro!**

**To Rosemary: I' m pretty much glad with the direction of the story too ;) The other districts will debut later soon.**

**To Guest(I'm typing Chinese over here, please don't mind): ****謝謝你這樣說 ****:) ****我最近有很多很多的功課****, ****一有時間會盡我所能****update****的了****, okay?**

**Enough with the talk. Story time!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Damn it, Kowloon City. Watch where you're going next time!" a black-haired, amber-eyed boy shouted at Elaine. _Were those eyebrows really that thick?_ China thought as he stared at the boy.

"I'd rather you lie in bed, Yau Tsim Mong. The Occupy Mong Kok movement has gotten even worse. Nobody wants to see you coughing up blood just like last time." Elaine, or rather what the boy called her, Kowloon City, retorted.

"Shut up, I don't care! And what are these people doing here?" the boy said.

"Well, they said they wanted to see Hong Kong." Elaine said. She turned to the nations. "This is my younger brother, Michael Wong. And yes, I am the personification of the Hong Kong district, Kowloon City. Michael over here represents Yau Tsim Mong." She then sighed. "It's hard living with 18 siblings…Now Michael, would you please get Hong Kong here as soon as possible?" Michael grumbled and ran upstairs, dropping his cap in the way. Everyone could clearly that there was a red, windmill-blades like symbol on his cap. Michael simply picked up his cap and ran.

"Now, I can finally introduce the reason of why I have 18 siblings to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally, another district debuts. Man, Michael's cap seems fancy. I would very much like to have a cap in that style. Michael, can I borrow your cap?**

**Michael: No way in hell am I lending you my cap.**

**Me: …Oh well, I could always make one. Shiro OUT!**


End file.
